1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rugs with a mat portion. More particularly, the present invention relates to rugs with a mat portion for, but not limited to, rugs being used as area rugs, throw rugs, floor runners, bath mats, door mats and rugs configured for use as floor, kitchen, door, car, exercise, play, and pet mats as well as any other types of rugs.
2. Related Art
Rugs are typically made of carpet fibers or other fibrous material that is difficult to clean thoroughly or sanitize. When soiled, the rug must be scrubbed by hand or professionally cleaned like carpet, and may still be left with residue stains or soil marks and odor from food, drink or other liquid, dirt, mold, mildew, allergens, toxins, pet dander, pet or human vomit, urine, or other bodily fluids. The nature of a typical rug design and construction makes it time-consuming or costly to clean or replace, heavy and cumbersome to move, and nearly impossible to thoroughly clean. Professional cleaning may use toxic chemicals, and steam cleaning cannot reach deep in the fibers. This may be hazardous to children who crawl or anyone who lies on the rug, or to any person sensitive to allergens, odors and toxins. Typical rugs or doormats are not designed to be laundered in a washing machine, cleaned thoroughly with soap and water or dry cleaned. Rugs typically require a separate rug pad made from a non-slip material. This pad needs to be trimmed so that it is slightly smaller than the rug and is placed under the rug. There is no satisfactory attachment mechanism; therefore, the rug and underlying pad often separate, leaving the rug shifted and the pad exposed. Standard bath mats are designed in two ways; one way is similar to a heavy towel so it is washable, but without a non-slip feature it can be hazardous. The other way is a bath mat manufactured with a fibrous, absorbent top and built-in non-slip backing. It claims to be washable, but once laundered in a washing machine, it typically starts falling apart, leaving chunks of loose fibers and bits of the non-slip backing in the washing machine. Moreover, the cumbersome, difficult and expensive nature of a typical rug prevents it from being versatile, e.g., it does not allow the owner to switch out the rug design seasonally or as desired or needed, as is often the case with bedding. Often, owners will keep a soiled rug longer than desired because of the inconvenience and expense of replacement. Typical rugs are made with wool fiber that, in addition to trapping the above-mentioned stains and soil, can shed, be itchy and uncomfortable. Alternative rug options, such as rugs made from natural fibers such as sisal, are rough and uncomfortable to walk, crawl or lie on, and are also heavy and difficult to clean. Rugs made from plastics that are designed for outdoor use are washable with soap and water but are essentially all plastic and, therefore, uncomfortable and limited to a few basic designs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a rug or bath mat that serves the purpose of a conventional rug, carpet or bath mat, but is configured to enable the owner to separate a fabric cover material from a non-slip, non-absorbent mat material and wash both separately with minimal cost or inconvenience. Moreover, there is a need for a rug alternative that is lighter in weight, comfortable, versatile, flexible, bendable (more compact) and, therefore, less cumbersome to carry or move, and less prone to accumulation of dirt, dust, mold, mildew, pet dander, allergens, residual stains, pet or human vomit, urine or other bodily fluids.